thedemonapostles_rpg_collectionsfandomcom-20200215-history
SRS99 series
'Sniper Rifle System 99 Anti-Matériel' Name: Sniper Rifle System 99 Anti-Matériel Model: Misriah Armory Sniper Rifle System 99 Anti-Matériel Type: sniper rifle Scale: speeder Skill: firearms Ammo: 4 round magazine Fire Rate: semi automatic Caliber: 14.5×114mm Range: 1-575/1,150/2,300m Damage: 6D Game Notes: If the scope is used for one round of aiming, the character receives an additional +1D to firearms. Description: The Sniper Rifle System 99 Anti-Matériel, more formally known as the Special Applications Rifle, Caliber 14.5 mm, SRS99, is a United Nations Space Command sniper rifle. Background The SRS99 first entered service with the Army in 2460. Because of its modularity and ongoing manufacturer support, the SRS99 was adopted by all branches in 2521. Design Details The SRS99 is a semi-automatic, gas-operated rifle that fires 14.5×114mm ammunition from a four-round detachable box magazine. It can be fitted with high power rounds, which, according to Jun-A266, "can take the hat off an Elite at 2,000 yards." The ejection port is on the right side of the weapon and the charging handle is on the left side. Unlike most other known models of the SRS99 series, this variant features a thumbhole stock instead of a pistol grip, and its body sports a black and navy blue finish in addition to the gray of its successors. Also unlike its successors, it can be seen utilizing a sling mount in-game. The SRS99's scope is similar to the SRS99D-S2 AM's scope, as both display green outlines of objects. Advantages The SRS99 proves its worthiness as a long range weapon, capable of picking off single targets with a lethal shot. It can be used to neutralize significant threats that would've been a problem for the player to tackle in CQC. Other than serving as an offensive role, the SRS99 can also be used to 'cheat' on enemies when their emplacements are unknown: its scope is efficient for surveillance, reconnaissance and scouting, allowing the user to relay information back to other teammates so they will be prepared for any surprises that the opposition had rigged. Also, it has an added armor piercing effect making it a deadly force against enemy vehicles. For instance, it take only takes four rounds to completely destroy a Banshee, or three rounds to destroy a Ghost and two rounds to take out a tank; one to eliminate the canopy and a following shot to kill the driver. Disadvantages The SRS99 is very cumbersome to use in short range combat: the length of its barrel makes it troublesome for users to aim it in tight quarters. A sniper's shot will also give off a white trail of water vapor which can be traced back to the shooter's location. Because of this, a sniper's general location can be estimated after very few shots, leaving the shooter the choice of going to a new position or facing the possible counterattack. Ideally, a sniper would move and shoot at the same time, but the narrow field of view in the scope can make the user clumsy and situationally unaware, and the shifting viewpoint makes tracking targets more difficult. When firing, the bullet does not hit its target immediately, the travel time needs to be taken into account when tracking targets at long range. A skillful target will also make scoring headshots difficult: a single hit scored on a sniper will automatically cause the sniper to exit scope mode, so a single grenade can kill the sharpshooter if the enemy aims properly. Source: *Halo Wiki: Sniper Rifle System 99 Anti-Matériel *thedemonapostle 'Sniper Rifle System 99C-Series 2 Anti-Matériel ' Name: Sniper Rifle System 99C-Series 2 Anti-Matériel Model: Misriah Armory Sniper Rifle System 99C-Series 2 Anti-Matériel Type: sniper rifle Scale: speeder Skill: firearms Ammo: 4 round magazine Fire Rate: semi automatic Caliber: 14.5×114mm Range: 1-575/1,150/2,300m Damage: 6D Game Notes: If the scope is used for one round of aiming, the character receives an additional +1D to firearms. Description: The Sniper Rifle System 99C-Series 2 Anti-Matériel (SRS99C-S2 AM) or SRS99C-S2 AM Sniper Rifle is a United Nations Space Command firearm usable in Halo: Combat Evolved and Halo Wars. The SRS99C is the primary sniper rifle used by UNSC and is featured in Halo: Combat Evolved and Halo Wars. First introduced to the UNSC Army in 2460, the SRS99C garnered a significant reputation and was later adopted across the UNSC in 2521.2 It and its Covenant counterpart, the particle beam rifle, are the most accurate small-arms weapons in both arsenals. The SRS99C has a night vision scope. It is modular, with the scope, stock, barrel and firing mechanism capable of being swapped to match a mission profile. The Sniper Rifle uses 14.5x114mm Armour-Piercing Fin-Stabilised Discarding Sabot rounds, which are described as being "made of very hard metal." They are equipped with four symmetrical fins spaced equidistantly around the base of the projectile. These sabots are used to fill in the gap in the barrel and stabilizing its trajectory, resulting in a hit ratio of 97.3%. The sabots are forced off of the projectile by air resistance before entering the actual target. The maximum ammunition capacity of the Sniper Rifle is four rounds per magazine and 28 rounds total. However, in Eric Nylund's novels, the rifle is not limited to a four round magazine size. In the Halo: Combat Evolved level The Truth and Reconciliation, the player starts with 68 rounds, but cannot obtain more ammo until he has fewer than 28 rounds left. Source: *Halo Wiki: Sniper Rifle System 99C-Series 2 Anti-Matériel *thedemonapostle 'Sniper Rifle System 99C-Series 2 Anti-Matériel B ' Name: Sniper Rifle System 99C-Series Anti-Matériel B Model: Misriah Armory Sniper Rifle System 99C-Series Anti-Matériel B Type: sniper rifle Scale: speeder Skill: firearms Ammo: 4 round magazine Fire Rate: semi automatic Caliber: 14.5×114mm Range: 1-575/1,150/2,300m Damage: 6D Game Notes: If the scope is used for one round of aiming, the character receives an additional +1D to firearms. Description: The Sniper Rifle System 99C-Series 2 Anti-Matériel B (abbreviated to SRS99C-S2 AMB), otherwise known as the SRS99C-S2 AMB Sniper Rifle is an anti-matériel/personnel rifle in use by the United Nations Space Command. It saw widespread use during the Battle of Earth and the Battle of Installation 05. Design Details The SRS99C-S2 AMB is a semi-automatic UNSC sniper rifle that fires 14.5mm x 114mm APFSDS (Armor-Piercing Fin-Stabilized Discarding Sabot) rounds from a 4 round magazine. It is designed in the conventional layout, so the mag and operating system are located in front of the trigger. This powerful weapon is gas-operated and therefore must be cocked to load the first round. Once the first round is fired, the gases from the previous round forces the bolt back and forth and continues to do so until the mag is empty. Once the mag is empty, the bolt (although not illustrated in-game) locks back. After a new mag is inserted, the bolt must be pushed forward to chamber a new round. The bolt used to chamber the round is located on the left side of the weapon and moves during operation. The ejection port is located on the right side of the weapon and possesses a dirt cover. It features a barrel about 168.5 cm long and is completely interchangeable. From the barrel to the breech to the stock, everything can be changed to fit the current situation and satisfy the operator. The SRS99C-S2AMB has some notable changes from the AM model. First off, it is fitted with a 5x and 10x scope that shows real time images. When looking through it, the scope (Oracle N-variant) seems to be down-graded considering the AM model's scope showed the target's elevation and distance and showed when the scope was leveled. The AMB also has an altered foregrip and stock as well as an altered body. This weapon does not possess a safety and has a frame that serves as a carrying handle as well as a scope protector. A folding bipod is located in front of the magazine on the underside of the gun. The AMB offers an electronic scope which provides both 5x and 10x magnification. While looking through the scope without engaging the electronic magnification, a real-time image is seen. The "green radar" effect of the AM variant, as well as the night vision function, have been removed. Ammunition The SRS99C-S2 AMB Sniper Rifle fires the 14.5x114mm APFSDS (Armor-Piercing Fin-Stabilized Discarding Sabot) rounds semi-automatically from a four round magazine. Each shot leaves a vapor trail behind it for a few seconds after it is fired. Each shot has an extremely high damage rate, and a head-shot is usually a one hit kill. Also if used correctly the SRS99C-S2 AMBs high-velocity rounds can have extreme effectiveness against vehicles, though this is not shown in the games. Source: *Halo Wiki: Sniper Rifle System 99C-Series 2 Anti-Matériel B *thedemonapostle 'Sniper Rifle System 99D-Series 2 Anti-Matériel' Name: Sniper Rifle System 99D-Series 2 Anti-Matériel Model: Misriah Armory Sniper Rifle System 99D-Series 2 Anti-Matériel Type: sniper rifle Scale: speeder Skill: firearms Ammo: 4 round magazine Fire Rate: semi automatic Caliber: 14.5×114mm Range: 1-575/1,150/2,300m Damage: 6D Game Notes: If the scope is used for one round of aiming, the character receives an additional +1D to firearms. Description: The Sniper Rifle System 99D-Series 2 Anti-Matériel (SRS99D-S2 AM), more commonly known as the Sniper Rifle, is an anti-personnel weapons system used by the UNSC. Design The SRS99 AM is a gas-operated semi-automatic UNSC sniper rifle that fires 14.5 x 114mm APFSDS (armor piercing, fin-stabilized, discarding sabot) from a 4-round magazine. It is designed in the conventional layout, so the magazine and operating system are located in front of the trigger. The magazine does not fit flush. The SRS99D is about 187.5 cm long and is completely interchangeable. From the barrel to the breech to the stock, everything can be changed to fit the current situation and satisfy the operator. The SRS99D in Halo 3 has some notable changes from the SRS99C models. First off, it is fitted with a 5x and 10x optic that shows real time images in infrared vision when not looking through it. When looking through it, the scope shows a target's distance and elevation. The SRS99D also has an altered fore grip and stock as well as an altered body and sports a trigger guard. The barrel also now has an iron sight. This weapon does not possess a safety and has a frame that serves as a carrying handle as well as a scope protector and a folding bipod located in front of the magazine on the underside of the rifle. Ammunition The SRS99D has one of the most advanced ammunition types in the game. Its rounds are large in both length and width, and are equipped with four symmetrical fins on the sides of the round, stabilizing its trajectory to results of amazing accuracy, with a hit ratio of 97.3%. While these fins provide increased accuracy, they also prevent a seal from forming between the bullet and barrel. A sabot is used to plug up this empty space, and is forcefully discarded from the bullet upon leaving the barrel. The 14.5mm APFSDS round has a muzzle velocity of 1450 m/s. The rounds themselves were inspired by the 14.5 x 114mm Russian-made projectile, used primarily in HMGs and sniper rifles. The rounds are described as being made of very hard metal, so they are probably made of tungsten or a depleted uranium alloy for maximum penetration. Despite the round's designation of "Armor-Piercing," it is woefully inept in the anti-armor role, scarcely capable of damaging even the light-skinned vehicles commonly encountered in the Halo series, and is typically only useful against vehicles if a clear shot on the driver is available. Many contemporary weapons and ammunition used against Covenant armor and shielding systems would seem ineffective; this is why most UNSC firearms use large types of ammunition because they are mostly used for their effectiveness in armor penetration and kinetic energy. However, in both Halo: The Fall of Reach and Halo: First Strike, there are several in-book references to standard UNSC personnel and the Spartans using the SRS 99C-S2 even before humanity had learned of the Covenant's existence. This is odd, as the ammunition is so large and complex for use on a human target - the modern-day equivalent would be using a Barrett M82 .50 BMG anti-matériel rifle specifically against regular infantry, or the PTRS-41 WWII era anti-tank rifle for the same purpose. The rifle uses a 4-round magazine, and operators typically carry meager combat loads; 28 rounds, or 7 magazines total in Halo: Combat Evolved, 24 rounds or 6 magazines in Halo 2 and Halo 3. However, a "full combat load" was described in Halo: First Strike, and in the Halo: Combat Evolved level Truth and Reconciliation you start with a Sniper Rifle and a 68 round load, although this was obviously for game play purposes, as it was an extremely marksmanship-intensive level. Advantages The SRS99D-S2 AM, as an anti-matériel sniper system, is an extremely effective weapon. The terminal ballistics profile of the 14.5 x 114mm round is impressive; at 600 yards a round from the SRS99D would go through about 13 feet of flesh and bone. Its precision and lethality make it a choice weapon for almost any combat situation. At close range the user can shoot and melee attack quickly; at mid-range if a head shot is not possible then a body shot followed by another head shot would be effective, and at standoff range, there are few weapons that would be a danger to the user. Even in the hands of a player not quite skillful enough to perform one shot kills, the sniper rifle's ability to down an enemy player's shields provides a sound tactic for keeping the enemy at bay, and for other players to take down the enemy. This weapon also can be used for map control as it limits where the enemy can go, often forcing them to stay in hiding spots for fear of being shot as soon as they go out into the open. This can help the team gain more strategic advantages like getting power weapons or securing good defending positions. It also acts as a support weapon, and can help the team achieve easy kills by leaving enemies with no shields. Another advantage of the weapon is its relatively quick reload time compared to other weapons like an Assault rifle. The rounds fired meet their target almost instantly even at extreme ranges. They can ricochet around corners, and are able to hit multiple targets if they are lined up properly. Disadvantages A sniper usually needs to find a safe location to shoot from, as the Sniper Rifle's rounds leave behind a white trail of vapor. If the player is spotted by an enemy player, they will most likely attempt to get close and kill the sniper with a close range weapon. The Sniper Rifle is somewhat useless in close range combat, unless you can perform what is commonly referred to as a no-scope kill. Due to having more recoil than its predecessor, using the Sniper as a long range weapon is much harder than it was in Halo 2, although at close range the difference is negligible because the target appears to be larger. If the user is too far away and firing while not sighted-in, they can easily miss. Also, because there are only four rounds per magazine, a user with the sniper rifle has to reload frequently. Because of its incredible strength, ammunition on any map for the sniper rifle is rare. The Sniper Rifle is also very loud, so if an enemy is near, but cannot see you, it will give your position away. The greatest disadvantage of the sniper rifle is the skill required to use it, a player must be very accurate and have good eyesight and reflexes, especially when trying to go for head shots; another unfortunate disadvantage is that because of its power and the allure of being a good sniper, the sniper is often hotly contested, even among teams. Source: *Halo Wiki: Sniper Rifle System 99D-Series 2 Anti-Matériel *thedemonapostle 'Sniper Rifle System 99-Series 5 Anti-Matériel ' Name: Sniper Rifle System 99-Series 5 Anti-Matériel Model: Misriah Armory Sniper Rifle System 99-Series 5 Anti-Matériel Type: sniper rifle Scale: speeder Skill: firearms Ammo: 4 round magazine Fire Rate: semi automatic (90 RPM) Caliber: 14.5×114mm Range: 1-575/1,150/2,300m Damage: 6D Game Notes: If the scope is used for one round of aiming, the character receives an additional +1D to firearms. Description: The Sniper Rifle System 99-Series 5 Anti-Matériel (SRS99-S5 AM) is a UNSC Sniper rifle. The SRS99-S5 AM is a gas-operated, magazine-fed, semi-automatic Sniper Rifle. This weapon has exceptional accuracy and the ability to take out energy shielding and high-density armor alike. This weapon has a four-round magazine and has a tan color on the stock and scope. Source: *Halo Wiki: Sniper Rifle System 99-Series 5 Anti-Matériel *thedemonapostle